Down and Out
by LoveAkito
Summary: Reno's Life in the slums, up to how he got into Shinra; if not further...WARNING: Dark Themes


_Disclaimer: Another typical Reno in the slums fanfic, I do indeed acknowledge this and I do myself enjoy them greatly, therefore I decided to write my own. _

_Warning: Dark Themes!_

_Note: Reno's age will change throughout this fanfic, I shall include his age at the time at the beginning of each chapter, there will also be dark themes throughout. _

_Inspired by a story I read a long time ago set in London. _

**Down and Out**

Reno - 15

Reno sighed and slide his exhausted body down the cold wet wall. He leaned against it, resting his body. He ignored the discomfort of the cold wall mixed with the wet ground quickly seeping its way through his battered jeans. He cupped his hands and brought them to his face, he slowly blew on them in an attempt to feel the slightest warmth. Unfortunately this relatively warm feeling did not last long and he soon felt the need to move once again. He used the wall to help lift his limp-like body and make his way to a near by public bathroom. He pushed open the heavy door and stumbled in. Without a second thought he did the usual checking of the place for any danger. Once deciding he was safe he moved towards the sinks.

He cupped his hands under the flowing water from the tap in an attempt to direct as much water as possible into his parched mouth. He slurped thirstily alone for a few minutes until he caught himself in the faded dirty mirrors before him and sighed. He then changed the tap water to a warmer feel and began washing the dirt and now dry blood that coated his face and hands. The soap dispenser was empty, which was to be expected of a public bathroom within the slums. He directed his gaze again to his surroundings, noting the typical offensive graffiti that covered the walls around him, the distinct smell of used but never cleaned toilets and the cold feeling of things that have happened within this place, away from the prying eyes of the public and authority. Reno sighed again, silently quite enjoying being alone; noticing his arms, how skinny they had gotten, he noted the way his face had shrunken and the bones that were becoming more visible due to his obvious looking malnutrition, ruining something that used to be at least pleasant to look at and how the ripped oversized shirt he was wearing emphasised this. His red hair had darkened due to how long ago it had been washed and admittedly it dampened Reno's spirits. He leaned closer into the mirror, taking notice of how dull his eyes had become to look. The green of them seem to have lost their colour; his usual bright green eyes had become more pastel, like they were behind a clear coating. Reno tried to decide whether this was due to the lighting or the exhaustion was showing too much.

A noise dragged his attention away from the mirror. Reno stiffened and readied himself for confrontation; they were footsteps growing louder, Reno grew more distressed. Nothing good ever came to a place like this, and nothing good ever came of it. The footsteps reached their climax and then began to quieten as they left. Reno relaxed his body and chuckled to himself a little, a tiny amount to something close to joy as he was alone again. His thoughts returned to the practical, it was beginning to get cold out and the bars would soon open, Reno did not feel like being around loud drunken offensive people, so he needed to decide where he was spending the night. In this particular case he had only 2 choices, the streets or his home and neither was too comforting. Reno began dragging his feet on his way back home. Despite his lack of education Reno was not stupid. He did appreciate having a place to go to with a roof over his head, (despite having no money himself) and the way his father was going he wouldn't have that for too long.

Reno walked past the children swearing and fighting with each other on the street corners, the future of the slums, the future gangs to continue the slum legacy. The promising prodigies to continue the violence and pain throughout the slums, everybody hated being in the slums and yet nobody seemed to actively try and change this. No, everyone just accepted their fate and dealt with it. Life deals you a set of cards and you work with what you were given. He dragged himself up the metal green steps, trying not to slip on the wet slippery surface. He reached the top and took a short moment to catch his breath and then continued onto his destination.

He reached a door, also covered in graffiti; he fished in his pocket for his keys. He took them out and leaned against the door, the door swung open quickly and Reno stumbled, he swiped for the door in an attempt to save himself but missed. He landed on the cold ground with a heavy thump and silently complained to himself. His father must have come home drunk and forgotten to lock it again, something Reno strongly disliked; despite having nothing worth stealing the idea of having a stranger within your home was less than a comforting feeling. Reno climbed back onto his feet and silently closed the door. He quietly made his way across the hallway and popped his head into the lounge. His father was sleeping on a chair, still clutching a beer. He had fallen asleep in the clothes he had been wearing for some time now and a scent reached Reno's nose that he did not want to imagine the cause. Reno narrowed his eyes and continued onto his bedroom.

He pushed open the door and quietly closed it behind him. He lay on the bed and sighed, relaxing a little. The room was a typical slum-like bedroom; the room consisted of only a bed and a window. Both the bed and the window contained a blanket each and the walls a grey colour. He stared at the roof for some time, his thoughts wondered off. He thought about what it must be like to have that safe feeling, to come home and relax completely, to do and say anything without a second thought. How it must feel for your shoulders to just drop completely, losing all tension of the day. Reno envied people who had this, especially those who did not appreciate it, this angered him so he decided to drop the topic and yawn. He pulled the thin dirty white blanket over his body and turned over to sleep.


End file.
